


Vid: Put a Lid On It

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Keeping a lid on the supernatural of London.





	Vid: Put a Lid On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/gifts).



> Physical triggers: stuttery cuts

**Title:** Put a Lid On It

 **Music:** Put a Lid On It (Caspar remix) by Squirrel Nut Zippers

 **Fandom:** Rivers of London

 **Length:** 1:46

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f262xhsvv43gisb/ROL-PutaLidOnIt.mp4) and subtitles [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sgbgp3nhech3mt7/ROL-PutaLidOnIt.srt)

**Source:** Rivers of London Comics  
**Additional footage:** Rivers of London Official Music Video, archive footage, Foyle’s War, Harry Potter movies, London Has Fallen, Prof. Glyn Edwards, Merlin, Quantico, Sherlock, Teen Vogue, Videvo 

**Lyrics:**  
[spoken] We take you to the Hotel Martinet where Bobby Milan and his orchestra are offering a programme of dance music.  
  
Put a lid on it  
Put a lid on it  
Put a lid down on it  
And everything will be all right  
Put a lid on it  
Put a lid on it  
Put a lid down on it  
Before somebody starts a fight

Because some of your pals wanna stay alive

Put your hat on man

Save it for another night

[Link to lyrics](https://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/alifelessordinary/putalidonit.htm)


End file.
